Don't Ever Forget Me
by KatelynKat
Summary: When Alex finds a way to bring Mason and Juliet back, will it result in putting the Russo family in danger? Alex/Mason Justin/Juliet Some Zeke/Harper and some Jalex, a.k.a Justin/Alex moments. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, KatelynKat here! Okay I have like a bazillion fanfictions but I just cannot wait for the one hour special, **_**Wizards Unleashed! **_**Well, without further ado here is my story and I would really appreciate it if you would review please! Oh, and lots of reviews means quicker chapter updates! So, just keep that in mind ;) Okay, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters. All Rights Reserved to Disney©**

**Rated K+ for comic mischief, crude humor, and suggestive themes. **

**Summary: When Alex finds a way to bring Mason and Juliet back, will this result in putting the Russo family in danger? **

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . .**

**Chapter One**

"_You do love me," I said glaring at the glowing true love necklace. Mason looked down at it and then looked me in the eyes. I saw Justin in the background staring at his love Juliet for the very last time. Then I realized something. I felt guilty. If only I hadn't come back here with Mason. If only I'd listened to Harper. None of this would be happening. Juliet wouldn't have bit Mason—and Mason wouldn't have scratched Juliet. All of this happened because of me. I heard Justin's voice faintly. I heard how he was pouring his heart out to Juliet. I figured I shouldn't say anything snobbish. Considering this would be the last time he would ever be seeing her again . . ._

_Mason looked deep into my eyes and said, "I do," he stood up. "But when I turn into a wolf I won't be able to control myself. I'm not safe for you." He took the necklace off and handed it to me. I looked down at it for a minute and then handed it back to him._

"_No," I said. "You keep it." I placed the necklace around Mason's neck and watched as it magnificently glowed. I smiled to myself for a second as I gazed deeply into his eyes for the last time. "Don't ever forget me."_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my obnoxious alarm clock blaring. I opened my eyes and then shut them tight again. That was the third time this week that I dreamt about Mason. About what happened in . . . Transylvania. I didn't ever want to think about that again, but lately it couldn't erase from my brain. That was six months ago, half a year. Why was it so hard for me to forget?

I pulled the covers off me and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans with a cute yellow tank top with a long shrug covering the straps. I put on my locket that was shaped like a heart that my mother gave me for my birthday. I traced my fingers over it and suddenly I was reminded of Ma—

No. I'm not remembering him. Not ever. I had forgotten about _him _a long, long time ago. Why were these dreams and memories coming back? Suddenly, I heard the faint voice of my best friend calling for me from downstairs. I sighed deeply and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Since my hair was so short, it swiveled its way back into my face, this time I didn't bother to fix it. So I trudged down the stairs to find my brothers, Harper and my mom. I quickly fixed my hair behind my ear and flung the refrigerator door open, snatching the milk.

"And good morning to you too, Alex." I heard Justin's annoying voice from behind my shoulder. I mumbled something, incoherently and pushed the door closed, harshly.

"Well, it was," I snapped back. Smoothly, I jumped onto the couch, and grabbed one of my magazines and pretended to be interested.

"Oh, Alex. I always know when you're in a bad mood. What's wrong?" Harper questioned, positively, as always. Sometimes her positivity completely irritated me, just like the sound of Justin's annoying voice. Ugh, I so was not in the mood, today. Harper moved closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I recoiled a little, but she didn't move at all.

"Nothing," I replied. "Why, does it look like something's wrong?" I inquired. Oh, no. I really hope she doesn't ask me about . . .

"Does this have to do with anyone?" Harper asked again, almost reading my mind. No. I'm not mentioning _him. _And I'm definitely not going to fess up to anything.

But of course, my mom decides to join in on the _Alex Russo: Twenty Questions. _"Alex, honey. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Mom moved closer to me giving me strange looks. To be honest, I was a little scared of her right now. Maybe I should tell them . . .no. Not now, not with Mom, Max, or Harper here. I needed to tell Justin. He's the only one that would understand. But not here. Somewhere private. Somewhere that would bring back certain memories to him.

"No, Mama. I'm fine," I lied insecurely. I wasn't really sure of anything right now. So I glanced back at Justin, who was of course paying extra close attention to his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Edition. I scoffed, silently. That dork gets nerdier by the second, doesn't he? I rolled my eyes and glazed them over at Max. He was staring at a plate filled with marshmallows and . . . was that asparagus or spinach? Ucch, of course he was doing something completely disgusting and stupid.

"Alex, are you sure? You're acting a little . . . strange." Harper gave me another weird look. I could tell she knew there was something up with me. But she didn't know me that well to know what exactly was on my mind.

"I am not!" I stood up quickly, getting all defensive.

"You are too! Isn't Alex acting weirdly, Justin?" Harper looked over at Justin, who was still too focused on his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood collection to pay any attention to Harper. When Harper noticed that when turning to Justin failed, she enthusiastically turned to my younger brother. "Max?" But being Max, he didn't care about this either. He was too busy with his disgusting invention to care. I made a disgusted face and looked at Harper who was sighing now.

"I give up." Harper plopped herself down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. I just smiled, glad I didn't have to explain myself to anyone.

* * *

"Why are you bringing me back here?" Justin asked.

We stood in the halls in Transylvania, the last time Justin ever saw Juliet. I could see Justin's eyes starting to tear up,(being the baby that he is) when he turned to me. I could tell that Juliet was the only girl that Justin ever really truly loved and now she was just . . . gone. And she won't be coming back. Oh, gosh! Now Justin's starting to make me tear up!

"Because, you're the only one that understands!" I screamed. I was so fed up with all of the constant questions that I just finally exploded. I took a seat on the step and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to cry in front of Justin, in fact, that was the absolutely last thing that I wanted to do, so I quickly pulled it together before I let a tear escape from my eyes. I knew that Justin felt my pain when he sat next to me and comforted me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

He softly asked me, "Understands what?"

I sniffled a little bit and paused before responding, "Never mind."

"Alex, please," he persisted on. I couldn't believe that he couldn't figure this out! And he was supposed to be the smart one. Then, to my dismay, he finally cracked the case. "You miss Mason . . . don't you?" His voice was soft and calm, but also firm and delicate.

I didn't say anything for a while. I was too traumatized by this place to even consider remembering. Justin knew the answer to that question. And so did Harper, Max, Mom, and Dad . . .I didn't want to be that girl who cared about boys and hurt inside. I don't even know who I want to be. I could only imagine what Justin felt like. He had a real relationship with no secrets from the start and they had no problems. I suppose I was better off without Mason. Ever since he left, I . . . I . . . oh, who am I kidding? I can't finish that sentence. And I don't want to either. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want my brother to be completely heartbroken. But what was I going to do? I may be a wizard, but I guess I can't solve every problem. But the best thing I could do was forget that this whole thing ever happened. Forget about Mason and Juliet and even Transylvania. And you know why? Because there's nothing I would want to remember anyway.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I know, instead of keeping your thoughts to yourself, you could tell me in a review! Isn't that just a great idea? Love it? Hate it? Tell me by pressing this button. **

**Riggghht over here **

**Thank You All! (;**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I was super busy with school other fanfictions and . . . life! All right, so I'll probably update this on Friday and I won't unless you review, por favor! Okay thank you!**

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . .**

**Chapter Two **

"We should go," Justin stood up quickly and brushed the back of his pants. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay. I wasn't sure why, but I think it was because deep down, there was a part of me that didn't want to forget. Though I knew that I should. After a minute, I stood up as well and walked around. I walked close to the exit, and then I stopped, dead in my tracks. I looked down at my feet, sadly. I knew that this was the exact spot where Mason turned into a wolf . . . forever. From the corner of my eye, I saw Justin. He was too, moping around like he had nothing left to live for. Ugh, why did I feel bad for him? Why couldn't I just tease him about this, like I always do? Pushing my awkward feelings aside, I replied by nodding quickly. I slowly trotted back to Justin, looking around, knowing that I won't be coming back here. Ever. So, I said my goodbyes and took a last glance at the building. And just before Justin flashed us out of the place, I could've sworn I heard the faint howl of a wolf.

* * *

We reappeared in the substation, and I counted my blessings that since business has been bad, no one was there to see us magically pop in. I shook my head once to get the dizzy feeling out of my brain, when I saw Mom and Dad staring us down.

"Uh-oh," I said out loud. I glanced from Mom to Dad. Oh, great. They both looked incredibly angry.

I could tell Justin was about to open his mouth to blame it all on me when Dad beat him to it. "Where were you guys . . . ALEX?" Of course, he turned straight to me. I smiled from the side when I quickly found a witty response.

"Why do you all assume that I'm the one that does something bad, huh?" I scoffed, cleverly. They all gave me a look which clearly said, _'You've got to be kidding me.' _Okay, it wasn't one of my best cover-ups, but it is true. Everyone always assumes that they know me well enough to make these sad assumptions. It would be nice if someone believed me and thought I was telling the truth, once in a while. Mom instantly knew that this had to do with magic, so she just left the room, what with her hate of magic and all. She threw her hands up in the air, groaned and stormed out, angrily. After she left, Dad gave me one of those looks that he _thinks _looks like a killer stare, when actually, I've grown kind of fond of it. Though, after a certain amount of minutes, I tend to get bored, so I gave in, as always. "All right, fine." I said in a more serious tone. I sat down at one of the tables and stared at the floor. "We went back to Transylvania."

I could tell Dad was starting to lose it. He stared at me for a second then yelled, "What? Why would you go to the vampire capital of the world . . . again?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, it's just that . . ." I couldn't finish the sentence. Well, I could but right now, I didn't want to remember. And I didn't want to go back to that dreadful place ever again. I wasn't even sure why I went back there. But I know why thing for sure, I would never go back to that awful place ever again.

* * *

"I can't believe Dad grounded you for two weeks."Justin and I both entered the lair, to find Max sitting on the couch playing with his wand. Oh, gosh, is he going to break that thing again? Well, if he did then I suppose Dad would be mad at Max more than me, so in a way it would kind of let me off the hook and . . . perfect!

"I know, right? He is so—hey Justin!" I switched my tone from extremely bored, to extreme thinking. Rather awkward for me, as you're probably thinking. But no, I have a scheme or two hidden up my sleeve. "Mind going to the loft and getting me a glass of water? I'd hate to go in the room and upset Mom, too."

Justin gave me a weird look, but I knew what he was thinking. _"Why would Alex care about something like that?" _Reluctantly, he forced himself out of the room and I knew that I only had a few minutes. So, I trudged over to Max and put my hand on his shoulder, caringly. He didn't take his eyes off his wand, he just kept inspecting it cautiously. Since he was paying no attention whatsoever to me, I announced, "Hey Max. Uh, what ya got there?" I pointed to his wand, and he finally looked up at me for a second. Then without further ado, he stared respectively, down at it.

"A can of lemonade, what's it look like I got?" Max joked in a sarcastic tone. I can't believe he picked now to be funny. The wizard lesson was going to start in a few minutes, so I had to speed things up.

"Right, right—you know, Dad? Yeah, when I was your age, he always told me to sit on my wand so I could become . . . more comfortable with it. So, I advise you to do the same." Ooh, gosh I hope that was convincing enough. Wait, who am I kidding? This is Max we're talking about.

"Really?" he stood up now. Uh-oh. "Then why didn't Dad tell me this?" oh, why can't he just believe me? Like always. What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Ugh, he must be if he's asking these questions. Thankfully, I'm such a skilled liar that I had enough time to cover this up.

"He would have, I mean, if he had time. But since I'm gr-grounded, he asked me to do it," I stuttered, not sure of what type of point I was making.

Max glared at me for a minute, wondering if he should by it or not. Thankfully, for my sake, he did and he finally did as he was told. "Alex, I- I don't think it's really doing any—" suddenly, he heard the _CRACK! _Of his wand breaking into two pieces. "Uh-ohh," he muttered, quietly. I laughed in joy, silently and then put on a pouty face. To my ecstasy, Dad walked in at that one perfect moment as Max held up the two pieces of the wand. He face turned from normal _I'm mad at Alex, _to _MAX I'M GOING TO KLL YOU FOR BREAKING YOUR WAND . . . AGAIN! _Purrrfect.

I smiled slyly from the side and sighed as I crossed my arms. I plopped myself down on the couch and placed two chips in my mouth, enjoying the moment.

"Max, how could you?" Dad yelled, his facing getting as red as a tomato. He angrily snapped the wand out of Max's hands, and looked at it. He held it like it was something sacred, like it needed to be cherished in some way. He gasped dramatically, then continued, "Again?"

Max looked over at me, doubtfully. But I didn't budge and I didn't say a single word. When he realized he wasn't getting an answer from me, he looked down at his shoes, doubtfully. After a moment he then muttered under his breath, "Sorry, Dad." He looked very disappointed in himself, and now I know what you all are thinking, _'Why doesn't Alex fess up?' _or at least, _'Why doesn't Alex feel guilty?' _Well, let me answer that. I know there are those little wimpy saps who absolutely cannot handle lying, like . . . like Harper! Then there are the troublemakers, who are always looking for a way to pretend to be the good child in the family, to make themselves look better, like me. This is why I do not technically have a say in this matter.

Dad stared at Max, sympathetically. He knew that Max was feeling pretty bummed about this, but it didn't stop him from punishing him. He grounded Max for exactly two weeks, which should be when his new wand will arrive. So, in conclusion, Max will have no magic for two weeks and will not be allowed out of the house. Hmm . . .

* * *

"Alex, wake up!" Justin shook me senseless, causing me to open my eyes slightly. I sleepily checked my clock, as it read 3:04 AM. Ugh, what did my loser older brother possibly want at this late hour, and what did he want so much that he absolutely had to tackle me in my bed . . . oh, um, actually scratch that . . .

I reached over at my bedside lamp and flicked the lights on. I rubbed my eyes a few times and then fixed my ponytail up high. "What do you want?" I snapped, angrily. I yawned once, realizing that I would need to get up in a few hours anyway. Whatever Justin was here for, better be good.

"Alex, come look. Out on the terrace," he said, fixing his hair slightly. He is such a girl sometimes. But some type of anxiety in his tone, made me want to investigate the scene.

I sighed, drowsily and yawned one last time. Ugh, I can't believe he's making me do this. Technically, I did agree but still. I slid the covers off my legs and dragged myself out of my comfort zone. I walked limply down the stairs and slid the terrace door open. To my dismay, there was absolutely nothing there. I seriously hate Justin right now. I turned around and transformed my face from extremely tired to 'I'm going to kill you.' As soon as he noticed this, he widened his big brown eyes and I could tell he was getting scared. And oh yeah, I could do that. "Justin . . ." I walked towards him, my voice in an extremely low tone. I only did this when I was incredibly furious. Every time I took a step forward, he took a reluctant step back.

"Okay, I know there's nothing there now but, here me out, okay?" he asked as if he was begging me not to chop his head off.

I sighed, getting more annoyed by the minute. And then I muttered, "Fine. What?"

"All right, when I was out here before, 'cause Dad asked me to water the plants, I saw a wolf." Justin looked me directly in the eyes and I let out a tiny gasp.

"No, Justin," I said, taking another big breath. "No."

"Alex, I swear. Now, I don't want to get involved or anything but—"

"Just stop it!" I interrupted him, screaming. I realized I was getting hysterical, all of a sudden. "Gosh, I can't believe you would do this!" I turned around. I just couldn't look at him right now. I wasn't sure if he was lying to play a prank on me, or if he was actually serious. Why can't he just leave me alone, and why can't I just forget?

"Alex, I'm not doing anything, you have to believe me. Look at me," he demanded. But I remained staring down at the city. This frustrated him, so this time he yelled, "Look at me!" he took my arm and turned me around to face him. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

I looked at the door and then glanced at Justin, briefly. "Why not? You're a liar?"

"Okay, now you're confusing me with you."

I scoffed, still in disbelief that he just said that.

When I didn't answer, he said, "You know something that I don't . . . don't you?" he asked me. I can't believe he figured it out.

I sighed, deeply, containing myself in my own thoughts. I cleared my throat and looked him straight in the eyes. "All right, fine." I sat down on the chair, grumpily. "I know a way to bring them back."

* * *

**All right, cliffhanger people if you want to find out what happens, you know what to do! (Review, review, review!) all right thanks for R&Ring and please make my day by pressing that magical button, thank you!**

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated K+ for suggestive themes, mild crude humor and sensuality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. All Rights Reserved to Disney©**

**R&R Please! Thank you.**

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . .**

**Chapter Three**

"What?" I heard Justin's blaring voice in the background. I cannot believe I said that out loud. Justin had a look of shock and astonishment struck across his face. I wondered silently if he had believed me or not. I gazed into his eyes and realized that he actually had. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. (That also creeped me out a little bit, too.) Wow. This was surprising. You know, it's not every day that your brother believes his scheming little sis.

"You heard me, Justin. And I know you want to bring Juliet back too. So if you ever want to see your true love again, then you'll help me," I said my voice breaking. I was trying to do my best to stand my ground. I couldn't believe that I was telling him all of this. Did I think that he would understand and actually help me? Or was this whole thing just getting me crazy? I decided not to say anything else, knowing that he could change his mind and head back home at any second.

"Well, we don't even know where he is. I just saw him ten minutes ago, but since wolves have a fast running ability, then he could be virtually anywhere by now," Justin turned his head to the side, looking down at the city, beside me. He must have known how much I was hurting because he put his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed him away. I didn't want to be comforted right now. Especially from my icky older brother. Ugh, was he using my conditioner again? He must have, he smelt like a tropical mist. I sniffed. Mmm, still so refreshing. What a girl. Anyway, I recoiled from his touch and he gave me what he thought looked like reassuring expression.

"Alex, we're going to find them," he said on a comforting note. He saw the glint of tears in my eyes and then moved inches closer to me. This time, I didn't back away, and he stood as still as a statue. "This time . . . I'm on your side." He reached his hand out to me and I just stared blankly at it for a minute. Without questioning his thoughts, as I usually would, I took his hand and hugged him slightly. After a few minutes, it was getting a little awkward, so I pulled away.

"Where should we start looking?" I asked as I prayed that he wouldn't say . . .

"The Transylvanian Woods."

Can't wait.

* * *

"Alex, we've been searching for two hours. It's time to give up," Justin said, trying to be sympathetic. He gave me a look. And I knew that facial expression. It was time to give up.

No. I wasn't going to quit. Not now. Not after everything I've been through. I'm going to find him because . . . because . . . I need him. I need him to be there for me. I need him to be the only person I need and want in the world, because he is. So I have to find him. I have to turn him human again. I shook my head furiously. "No, Justin. I'm not giving up," I spoke with a dominant tone in my voice. I was determined to find him.

"Alex, it's been three hours. We need to get home," I heard Justin's voice in the background. I guess he is right. We have to give up now, so I suppose it wasn't meant to be.

"Okay," I said, depressingly. I was extremely bummed that I couldn't find him, but on the other hand, I was exhausted. This is more work I've done since . . . well this is the most work I've done. "You're right. Get us out of here."

Justin saw how weary I was and comfortingly said, "You sure?"

I took one last look around and then stated, "I'm sure."

Justin took out his wand from his back pocket and started casting the spell. "Bring us here, bring us—"

"Wait, stop!" I interrupted. "Do you hear that?" I heard the faint howl of something lurking around in the forest. _Hoowwwl!_

"Do you think it's . . ."

I trudged over, deep into the forest, ignoring Justin completely. As I trekked deeper into the forest, the greater the sound of the howl became. I was getting closer and closer . . . until finally I saw a very faint red glow deep into the woods. I wasn't sure what it was, but I decided to follow it. The light got stronger and stronger and then . . .

"Alex! Alex!"

Justin was looking for me. I knew I should return to him, but I blocked him out of my mind. I tore through the trees and leaves like a mad person. I had to find the source of the glowing object. I searched and I searched until I announced, "That's him . . . that's Mason!"

* * *

"You don't even know if that's Mason," Justin scolded me, when he finally caught up. He is excessively paranoid. So I stood up and stared at his face (I know, it was a hassle for me) and showed him my proof. "What's that?" he asked in his incredulous tone.

"It's the true love necklace," I said, cuddling it in the hand. I studied it fiercely, and then closed my hand together, tightening my grip. "I found it around the wolf."

Justin took a step closer to me and un-folded my hands. Inside, he found the heart pendant. He gasped, slightly and returned my gaze. He stood completely still for a second, then he said, "It's Mason."

"I knew it! Oh, I've missed you so much." I threw my arms around the wolf and tightened my grip on his soft, fluffy fur. I petted his head softly.

"All right, Alex. Now where's Juliet?" oh, no. I completely forgot. I promised Justin if he came with me to find Mason, then I'd help him find his precious 'Snoogly Boo Boo McCuteykins.' More like 'Snoogly Boo Boo McBarfeykins . . . ' Oh, well. Justin wasn't letting me get out of this one, so there's only one thing left to do. Flash myself the heck out of there!

I held onto the wolf as I recited, "_From east to west, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send us back home!_"

Before we knew it, we were safely back home. Thankfully, it was six A.M. and no one was awake yet. I guided Mason into the substation and reprimanded him to stay, like a dog. I put him on a leash, and tied it to the door. I told him to stay, one last time, as I ran upstairs quietly to retrieve my wand and the spell book.

After about a half-an-hour, I couldn't find the right spell. I tried numerous amounts of things, but I was having no success. There was only one thing to do. I had to give Mason half of my wizard power. I've heard of this being done before, but it was extremely risky. I mean, sure, I could do this for him, for us. But the real question was . . . did I want to? Did I want to put my powers at risk? Did I want to possibly give up my powers forever for the one I love? I guess I'll just have to find out because I found my only solution. Ignoring the stupid warning at the bottom of the page, I got out my wand and recited, "_These powers I do not need, on that we can agree, so transfer them into this wolf, please." _I saw the wolf's lightly tanned fur slowly transfer into Mason. I knew it. I knew it was him all along. "Mason!" I dropped my wand and ran over to him. He tightened his grip around me; I guess being a werewolf makes you stronger than a wizard. That or I was just weak, since half of my powers are gone. Oh. My. Gosh. Half of my powers are gone. What was I supposed to do if I'm even weaker than I was before? Oh, no. What is Justin going to say? Wait. I won't tell him. Huh, it's as simple as that. But what if he starts asking questions? What if I give in? No, I couldn't possibly. But what if Mom and Dad find out? And what are they going to say when they realize Mason's back? And what lie am I going to come up with to shut them up? Oh! So many stupid questions . . . so little answers. Though instead of worrying myself to death (like Justin) I decided to just take a deep breath and enjoy the moment. I looked at Mason, intently. He was in werewolf form. I didn't have the strength to turn him into a regular guy. But that was good enough for me. I pulled away from his strong embrace, barely and then next thing I knew his lips were softly pressing against mine. After a few seconds, I pulled away.

"Alex," he said in his strong British accent. "I've missed you." He placed his hands on my arms and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

I looked deep into his brown wide, but huge eyes. I tried to find my place in them. I saw my reflection in them. I had a worried but slightly joyful look across my face. I wasn't sure how to react. Should I lie, or tell the truth? Did he want the honest truth? Or did he want some lie? I was a little awestruck when he said my name again. His words echoed in my mind. "Did you miss me?" they just automatically were glued in the back of my brain. I honestly did not know how to respond so I just said, "Oh, Mason," I ran my fingers through his hair, sympathetically, "you have no idea."

* * *

**All right thank you for the reviews and for reading, but if you want more, you know what to do. . . (review!) Okay so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise you there is more to come! And I'm deeply sorry for not updating _Sonny With a Chance of . . .Wizards? _but I was busy with school, life, and I'm having really bad writers block, but I will definitly be updating soon, so stick around and stay tuned! Thank you R&R!**

**~Heehee~**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and trust me, I am really grateful. But I can't update everyday because I have school, and sometimes I'm really busy. Like on Wednesdays, because I have student council and CCD, so don't expect updates then. The next chapter will probably be up on Friday or maybe Thursday so stay tuned! All right here's chapter four!**

**Rated K+ for comic mischief, crude humor, and suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. All Rights Reserved to Disney©**

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . . **

**Chapter Four**

Mason embraced me in another tightening hug. He could probably knock the wind out of me if he tried, I was so weak. I needed to lie down for a while, at least a year, but there was no time for that. Soon enough, Justin would be back, ask me what I did and help him find Juliet. I was so dreading that. I mostly wanted to avoid him because well, he was my brother, hello? And secondly, I didn't really have a solution to turn Juliet back to her teenage self. I really just said that so he would help me find Mason. But when he figures out what I did to turn Mason into a werewolf, he won't be happy. He'll run off and tell Dad, because, um, technically transferring half of my power to someone is illegal. It's kind of like giving my power to Harper, a mortal. It just simply isn't done. But what my real question was is Mason going to be in werewolf form, forever?

"I'm so happy you've found me," he said in that perfect English accent.

I smiled as he placed his arm around me. Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of footsteps urging toward us. Uh-oh. It was Mom and Dad. And they did not look happy.

"Alex? What's . . ." Mom trailed off. She exchanged awkward glances from Mason to me, and I silently started to panic inside. Oh, no what was I going to say? 'Hey Mom, Dad, Mason's back!' Of course they'll have questions . . . and I still don't know what I'm going to tell Justin. Ohh, I can tell by Dad's face, he is both confused and slightly enraged. And Mom . . . well, I just didn't bother to look at her face because she already absolutely despises magic, and it is pretty obvious that magic was involved.

" . . . Going on?" Dad finished Mom's sentence, inclusively.

"Nothing, is going o—" when I saw my mother's face I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew neither of them was buying it. When my eyes glazed over to my father, I noticed instantly that he would not believe this lie. So I gave in, like a little girl. "All right, fine." I placed Mason's arm off my shoulder, judging by the look my dad gave me, I could tell that this was making him a bit uncomfortable. I took a seat in the substation and prepared myself for what was to come. "When I went—"

"I can't believe you didn't help me search for Ju—hey, Mom, Dad. What are you doing . . . here?" Justin suddenly flashed in, interrupting me, thankfully. I could only imagine what my parents were going to say to him. But instead of being a total snitch, I shut my mouth and listened to what they had to say.

"Guys . . . what is going on?" Dad asked, finally, and then continued, "And what is Jason doing here?"

"It's Mason!" Justin and I both corrected, simultaneously. Justin took seat next to me, as did Mason, except he held my hand comfortingly. I took a deep breath. Ugh, what should I say? I really was trying to be as honest as possible, but then I'd get triple grounded. I turned to Justin, worriedly. He just sat there like a miserable bump on a log and stared at his feet. Wow, Justin. How professional. "I gave Mason half of my power, so he could become human again. But something went wrong and now he's a werewolf." Ohh, I cannot believe I just said that. What was I thinking? Did I seriously just blurt that out?

"You did what?" Dad screamed from the top of his lungs. To be honest, I didn't believe it either. Especially since everybody thinks that I am so selfish, my Dad probably thinks I was out of my mind to do something like this, and maybe I was. But I was willing to do anything if that meant I could see Mason one last time. But I really do not know what had come over me. Was my selfish streak gone? No it couldn't be. That was one of the words that described me and made me Alex Russo. But lately . . . oh I don't know . . . but maybe . . .

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the irritated sound of Justin's voice. "Oh, you heard her Dad." Justin quickly turned to me as he spoke the words. Did he want me to get into a huge heap of trouble? Or was he just trying to be right for once? Because if that was the case, he should just shut his mouth right now.

"Daddy?" I asked in my best little girl voice. "Am I in trouble?" I used my puppy dog eyes. That usually always did the trick on my old man. But this time when my eyes smoothly glazed over at him, his serious glare stood smack across his face. Uh-oh. I was in big trouble. Dad opened his mouth to say something, then. Oh gosh, here it comes . . .

"Alex, I don't know where to begin. Though let me start by saying, no."

I quickly turned to Justin and smiled widely. In a sing-songy voice I said, "I'm not in trouble! I'm not in trouble! And oh, look who's wrong again?"

"Alex! Stop it! You are _so _in trouble," Dad noted, in a final tone. What? He was so confusing, sometimes. Then again, there isn't much in this world that doesn't confuse me so . . .

"Ha! I was right," Justin bragged.

Mason turned to me. He stared at me with a look of despair which led me to say, "Yeah, sometimes he wins." Mason then nodded understandingly and I respectively turned to my Dad. He looked extremely agitated, though he always gives me that glare when I do something wrong so really, nothing to worry about here. Except there was . . .

"Excuse me!" Dad exclaimed, looking as irritated as ever. "There is a situation going on, and we do not need your bickering right now, Justin." Dad's eyes glazed over to Justin, who slumped inside the kitchen with Mom. I noticed that Mom didn't even try to mellow the situation out; instead she just triumphantly decided not to get involved, which was totally fine with me. "All right. Now, first thing's first. Alex, you are going to turn Mason back into a wolf." Mason and I both stood up to protest. Mason opened his mouth, probably to say something witty with that perfect accent of his, but I beat him to it.

"What? Why?" I was furious. I just risked my entire powers on Mason to bring him back, why would I just take them away and send him back into the forest? Dad wasn't making any sense.

"Because if Mason was meant to be a werewolf or a human, it would have happened on its own. Now change him back." Dad was fighting me on this. I didn't understand why the one thing in the world that would make me happy, he was decisive about. I bet that he wasn't even sure if this is what he wanted. Heck, he doesn't even know what pizza topping he wants, most days. Why was he so final on this?

"Dad, it's already done. Why can't he stay? What's your problem?" I asked disrespectfully. I knew I shouldn't question him like that, but something came over me and I couldn't stop myself.

"Alex, it is against the law. You're not allowed to do stuff like this. If Professor Crumbs were to find out, he would have everyone in this family's powers suspended, immediately."

Ugh, I already knew that. Lending your powers to someone was illegal. But doing this was my decision and it has become my problem, therefore it was _my _responsibility. Not his.

"Dad. I am sixteen. You can't keep telling me what to do," I said, standing my ground. Mason supported me by resting his arm on my shoulder. Um, could he say something to help me out here? I nudged him in the shoulder, slightly and when he realized what I was implying, I knew what he was thinking. This really _was _my responsibility, and it was up to me to fix this mess.

"Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean that you're an adult. You can't go off and make decisions for yourself."

"Yes, I can!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, my knees felt very weak, and gave out. Thankfully, Mason helped me, cautiously, preventing my fall. He sat me down in a chair and my Dad gave over adjusting my body upright. "What just happened?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Since you're not a full wizard and you only have half of your power, sometimes your body just can't take it. Which is why you need to switch Mason back," Dad explained, swiftly urging back into the spot he was standing, or lecturing, in before.

"No," I said firmly, shaking my head from side to side. "You can't make me." My eyes switched from Dad to Mason, as I ordered, "Come on, Mason. Let's go." I took his hand and entwined his fingers with mine. I got out my wand and flashed us into a place no one would find us. Well, rather a place no one would think to look. The park.

"Your Dad seemed rather angry," Mason told me, once we were both seated on a bench.

"Yeah. But I'm not losing you. Not again," I said. And I meant it, too. Nothing and I mean nothing could convince me to change him back into a little, defenseless wolf.

"Oh really?" he asked in a joking tone as he adjusted he arm around my shoulders, as he does so often. I made myself comfortable as my eyes glazed over to the sight of the beautiful sky and how the trees just fit into nature perfectly. How their branches shook when a ghastly wind transformed through the sky. Then I suddenly noticed two butterflies in the corner of my eye, flittering through the sky without a care in the world. I turned my head, to get a better view. I saw that they both rested on the same branch of the tree as they fluttered together, in chemistry. In the same tree, I saw two birds in the same nest, and how they were chirping together simultaneously, which caught my eye. I realized I wasn't paying much attention to Mason, when he said, "You promise?"

"Promise what?" I asked, still stunned by the works of Mother Nature.

"That you're never losing me again?"

"Oh," I said, giggling slightly. I noticed the big bright moon in the evening sky and smiled while turning to Mason, "And yes . . . I promise."

* * *

**HAI CLIFFHANGY! Lol so what did you think? Wanna tell me in a review? 'Kay thanks! Oh and I will definitely be updating my _Sonny With a Chance of . . . Wizards? _soon, so please stay tuned and do not and I mean not forget to review! All right thank you! ILY all!**

**~~Heehee~**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, KatelynKat here! Well, here you go another chapter and hopefully more reviews to come? Oh, and before we start I would like to say thank you to everyone that took the time to review my story, and trust me I deeply appreciate it. Oh and also, I'm thinking of changing the rating to Teen because I got an idea, but it's not appropriate for a K+ thing, so please in a review or PM tell me what you think about this. All right thank you, and with that let's begin!**

**Rated K+ for sensuality, comic mischief, suggestive themes and, crude humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wizards of Waverly Place.**_** (Believe me; if I did I would have aired **_**Wizards Unleashed **_**ages ago) All Rights Reserved to Disney©**

* * *

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . . **

**Chapter Five**

Mason and I stood exploring the park intently. Mason doesn't think that I noticed. But I saw. I saw Mason eyeing the birds that I had noticed earlier, like they were something to eat. I saw him staring at the butterflies and practically drooling. And at that moment I couldn't help but wonder, was I doing the right thing? As Mason wandered off into the park, probably wanting to devour every living creature, I thought for a second. Could he and I be happy together? Oh, no. Was Dad right? Can he and I really have a normal relationship? Wait a minute. Dad isn't right. We both love each other, of course we can have a normal relationship. I don't care what he says, but I would do anything for Mason and he would do the same for me . . . right?

"Love, are you okay?" I heard the faint slur of Mason's words replay in the back of my mind. He placed his furry hand on my shoulder while I was still completely zoned out. I stayed that way for a while. I thought about our life together, so far. I don't know why but it felt like I was trapped inside a movie or . . . or a dream . . .

"_Sorry, I think you dropped this," the new British guy lurked over to me, holding up a paintbrush. I eyed the brush carefully, and shook my head confused._

"_No, that's not mine," I responded shaking my head to the side. What was he talking about? I didn't drop a stupid paintbrush. I sighed. People these days. . . _

"_Yeah, I know. I needed an excuse to come and talk to you," he said softly, looking into my eyes. Well then, in that case . . . I swiftly swiped the brush from his hands, hesitating a little as my hand touched his, silently. I remained calm and collected, of course and waited patiently for him to say something else. Such as, "want to go out?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" yeah, I'm good with all of those! _

_As there was a brief silence, he finally said, "It's quite lovely . . . uh, what you're working on there." He pointed to the artwork that I was working on, and of course he had changed the subject. Great._

_I chuckled slightly, finding that he was complimenting my stupid little scribbles in a way to get out of kind of flirting with me. As I didn't really want to discuss this topic, particularly with the new guy from England who was quite attractive, if you ask me, I decided to change the subject. "So—"_

"_Okay, holster your brushes, hombres, it's time for the art-off," Mr. Laritate announced, cutting me off. _

_I turned back to the new British guy. "And speaking of ridiculous things . . ." I gestured toward where Mr. Laritate was holding the art-off competition._

"_Oh! Oh!" Harper had her hand waving around in the air, and her face was scrunched up tight. Was she obsessed with the art offs? Nevertheless, Laritate picked on her and she brought her painting to the front of the room and displayed it on the easel. Laritate then picked on Harper's rival, and that's when I stopped paying attention. I turned to the new British guy._

"_Art-off is stupid. I mean, just because Mr. Laritate picks a painting doesn't mean it's good because well, he picks out those clothes!" I snickered, laughing a bit._

_New British guy then said, "He doesn't pick them out, his Mom lays it out for him."_

"_Oh, I like you, new British guy, you're on my team," I decided. I thought for a second. Finally, someone who gets me in this world, about time . . . _

_New British guy held out his hand, intending for me to shake it. "My name's Mason Greyback." _

_And that is when it all started . . ._

"_Just kiss me," I demanded as Mason placed his jacket around me. We were surrounded by the pouring rain as Mason inched closer to me. His lips pressed against mine softly._

"_Sorry. Sometimes I go full wolf, when I don't need to." Mason. Is. A. Werewolf! Ahh! _

_Harper and I were screaming from the top of our lungs, as we saw Mason transform from a teenager to a werewolf right before our eyes. _

"_Um, I don't think he has another girlfriend . . . maybe another dog," Harper said. She stared at Mason with wide eyes. I suppose since she is a mortal that she's not used to seeing things like this, but she should because well, she's my best friend. I scoffed at her sarcasm, as it was so not the time or place right now. At that moment, Mason howled fiercely. I'm guessing a werewolf instinct? He sounded so loud so I rushed over to him and told him to hush up._

"_SSH! There are people around," I was slightly agitated and a little embarrassed. But thankfully no one noticed that there was a uh, hairy guy on Waverly Place. _

"_Sorry, I—I can't help it." Ugh! I want to be mad at him, but that accent makes it really hard to be. "Now, based on the fact neither of you ran off, I personally would say you have a secret. "What are you?" he asked. Then continued giving me options, "An elf? A wizard? A genie? Or just desperate?" Harper pointed her finger at him. Ugh, she's a little bi— . . . anyway; I responded a wizard and Harper immediately made a remark about how she's glad she isn't one. But I know deep down inside she's jealous of me. Humph. Mason then continued, taking my hands and entwining his fingers with mine. "I knew there was something about you." He looked into my eyes intently and gasped. "Your necklace is still glowing!" I stared down at the heart shaped pendant Mason gave me the other day. _

"_So? It's probably just the batteries?" I asked, curious._

"_No, I lied. It's not battery operated. It only glows when you're in love with the person who put it on you." _

_I stared at him, unsure of what to say. So I mumbled, "Oh. Well then, I guess it works . . . and now I don't have to tell you. Which is something I'm not really good at." _

"_Usually when girls find out I'm a werewolf they run off . . ." Mason looked down and I raised his chin up to face me. _

"_Does this look like I'm running off?"_

_I hugged him tightly then, not ever wanting to let go._

"_You do love me . . ." I realized when I placed the true love necklace around him. It glowed instantly and I knew he was the one. I stared at the heart. And Mason looked up at me, sadly. I knew that my chances of ever seeing him again were . . . well, zero. So I looked at him, and I didn't look away and I didn't even blink because I knew I'd never be seeing him again . . . _

"_I do." Mason stood up, not taking his eyes off me. "But it's too late for us."_

"_NO!" I yelled. I wasn't letting him do this. I wasn't giving up._

"_You can never have a normal life with me . . ." Mason trailed off._

_I continued, "But I'm a wizard. Nothing about my life is ever normal."_

"_But I have to go. When I turn into a wolf I won't be able to control myself." Mason embraced me in a hug and I hugged him back tightly. I was afraid that this was the end, or a tragic beginning . . . "It won't be safe for you." He looked down at his shirt. He took off the true love necklace and handed it to me. As I stared at it down in his hands, I realized I didn't need it. I pushed his hands back towards himself and he looked at me. _

"_No," I said glaring at the necklace. "You keep it." I placed it around his neck as I saw it instantly glow, like magic. "Don't ever forget me . . ."_

"Alex! Alex!" I heard someone yelling my name in the background. I opened my eyes slightly, but my vision was slightly blurred. I realized I was in my bed, with the sheet covering me. Oh, what happened? Where's . . .

"Mason?" I mumbled out, groggily. "Where's . . . where's Mason . . . ?" My voice was in a weak whisper.

"Mason?" someone asked. I rubbed my eyes fiercely. It was Harper. Mmm, I could've guessed, who else would be wearing a cupcake on her head? Harper sat herself down on my bed, forcing my legs to the side. I looked around. I was in my room, but what happened? Wasn't I in the park with Mason? And where was he? Wouldn't he be here, helping me? Finally, Harper widened her eyes like she always does when she has figured something out. "Oh, you mean your wolf true love?"

"Yes, Harper! Where is he?" I asked. Harper was being stupid. She knew who Mason was. And I bet she knew where he was hiding too, but why was she denying it?

"How should I know? Probably in the woods somewhere." What?

"Harper," I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. Great, it was a terrible mess. Ugh. I placed strands of my hair behind my ear, flattening it with the back of my hand. "Stop joking around, where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know," Harper said. She placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand and then looked up at her. "Alex, you're acting a little . . . uh, disoriented. Why don't you come down and have breakfast?" I didn't want breakfast. I took her hand off my shoulder and threw the covers off me. I stood up, and quickly fixed my hair into a messy bun. Then I turned back to Harper.

"Harper, just tell me where he is! I was just with him!" I exclaimed, confused.

"Alex," Harper stood up as well. She walked over to me with deep, worried eyes. This time, she placed both her hands on my shoulders and continued, "Mason is a wolf, out in the woods somewhere. You couldn't have been _just _with him. That's impossible. Now, I don't know what you're talking about but, it doesn't make much sense."

"W-what?" I stammered. I studied her face; her expression was worried and anxious. Finally I concluded, "N-no! You're lying." I gasped then continued, "Justin put you up to this, didn't he? Because I didn't search for Juliet."

"Juliet? You mean Justin's _ancient_ vampire girlfriend?" Harper asked. "Alex, Mason was turned into a wolf _forever _a while ago. Maybe you had a bad dream about it?"

"It can't be. Can it? No. It wasn't just a dream . . . it was real . . ." I trailed off.

"_. . . Alex . . ."_

"Mason!" I had heard is voice deep in the back of my head. "Where are you?"

"_I'm in Transylvania, in wolf form. You have to come here or . . ." _his voice trailed off. Or what?

"_Or what?" _I thought in the back of my head.

"_Or you'll be in terrible danger."_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Okay so in a review please tell me if you think I should change the rating to Teen. I'm thinking I should, but I'm not totally sure. So thank you and all of your ideas will be considered. All right thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~~Heehee~~**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey KatelynKat here! Okay so I have decided to not change the rating to Teen. So I really hope you enjoy and review, as always! All right R&R and happy reading.**

**Rated K+ for suggestive themes, sensuality, comic mischief, and crude humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Wizards of Waverly Place. **_**All rights reserved to Disney©**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Ever Forget Me . . .**

**Chapter Six**

"Alex, I don't think this is such a good idea." Harper and I were in the Wizard Lair, packing up the necessary stuff I needed to help find Mason. Harper was just standing there, not bothering to help me, and not being a very supportive friend, if you ask me. Did she think that all of my ideas were bad? Well, I bet that I could come up with a whole _list _of bad ideas Harper had. Like that time when, um . . . when . . . UGH! . . . Let's just get on with the story! "You don't even know if that's Mason," Harper continued. She set herself down on the couch and picked up one of my magazines that I had lying around all over this house. I snatched the magazine out of her hands and threw it across the room. "Hey!"

"I know its Mason," I said, finalizing my point. I took a sip of my water and sat down on the couch as well. As soon as I sat down, Harper stood up. If her goal was to make me think that I'm weirding her out or something, she succeeded.

Walking around the room, being totally freaked out by the skeleton that was staring her straight in the face, Harper then inquired, "How?" Ugh, what was this, twenty questions? Firstly, I'm pretty sure that I said _clearly _that I heard his voice in the back of my head. And it wasn't just my imagination. I _know _that he was warning me. But I needed to know where he was. I had to search for him. And I knew just how I was going to do it.

I paced the floor one last time and placed my hair behind my ear. I looked at Harper, expectantly and she was staring at me in confusion. Finally, I answered her question, vaguely. "I just know."

* * *

"I need to find Juliet!" I was eavesdropping on Justin and Max's conversation. Justin stood, pacing the floor in a rush, (yeah, some things we have in common, sadly) twirling his wand around his fingers. Max was sitting on the couch; clueless as ever, fiddling with . . . were those the mummy eyes? Oh, I can't believe he found where I hid them. Ugh! Anyway, he probably wasn't even listening to a word Justin was saying, while on the other hand, surprisingly, _I _was.

"Uh-huh." Max just sat there like a bump on a log. Everything Justin was saying to him was going in one ear and out the other.

But Justin romped on. "I've lost her and I—I haven't been able to move on." Justin continued on for minutes.

Max surprised me by getting up from his seat, and shaking Justin by the shoulders vigorously and saying, "Justin!" Well, more like shouting. Justin widened his eyes and retorted from Max's grip. Oh, my gosh. Was he scared of him? Haha! This was just too good! Max loosened his grip on Justin's shoulders and lowered his voice, "Why are you telling me this? You know just as well as I do, that I'm not listening to a word you're saying." Wow. I guess Max can put together a sentence of wisdom. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." Ah. There's the Max I know. "But my point is, don't talk to me. Talk to Alex." WHAT? Okay, scratch that last sentence, Max seriously has no idea about anything does he?

"What?" Justin exclaimed. EW, we think alike. Ugh! "Why?"

"Because, Alex has gone through the same exact thing as you. You've both lost someone you loved." Am I dreaming or did Max _just _make sense? . . .

"Well, I hate, and I mean I really do _hate _to admit this Max but, you're right," Justin stated, calmly. Okay, has everybody in this family officially lost it? "And were you even listening to one word I was saying?"

"Not really." Phew, I sighed. Finally. At least now, Max is acting like Max again.

"Justin shrugged, looking slightly melancholy while saying, "Yeah . . ."

* * *

"Um, Alex?" I heard the sound of my brother's voice coming in through the door. He knocked twice, and I thought before letting him in. Eventually, he gave up and just bursted through my room anyway.

"Ugh! What do you want?" I asked, lazily, not bothering to turn to face him. I just glanced at him through my mirror. He took a seat on my bed. Great, now I'll have to change the sheets.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, moping.

Ha! That was a good one. No. But for some reason I found myself saying, "Fine."

"It's about . . . Juliet." Justin fidgeted with his fingers, silently, waiting for me to respond. Huh, I guess he took Max's advice. Which was weird because well, this is Max we're talking about here. I mean, no one _ever _listens to him. But you know what Max? This is just great. Because now, I have to deal with Justin's stupid problems. I have problems, too, you know! Uch! Thanks Max.

"Oh?" I asked, in the most polite way possible. Well, for me, anyway. When I saw he wasn't answering, I turned around to face him. I decided to tell him about my plan. "Look Justin, I know I promised I'd help you find her, but . . . Mason told me that if I don't find him, our family's going to be in danger." I chose just to lay it all on him, like that. Uh-oh, I know that look that Justin's got smacked across his face. I'm in _big _trouble.

"Alex, when you were bringing Mason into human form, how did you do it again?" Justin asked me. Uh-oh. I'm in _really _big trouble. But I had to tell him.

"I . . . gave him half of my powers," I said, in a such hushed tone it almost came out like a whisper. A list of Justin's potential thoughts danced around in my head. And from what I was imagining, I was really in for it.

"Right, right—you what?" Justin stumbled.

"Ugh, didn't I tell you this already? Yesterday, remember?" I asked, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh. You did?" Justin asked, awkwardly. How could he not remember? It was just yesterday, wasn't it? I shook away this weird moment and continued.

"Justin, what am I going to do?" I whined like a little girl. I needed Justin to help me. I mean, he was the whole brains of the operation when it came to wizardry. Let's face it, he's probably going to win the wizard competition, but let's not get into _that _now.

"I don't know how to say this Alex." Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of those words.

Which led me to say, "Oh, just say it already!"

"Alex, by doing that you could be putting the whole family . . .in danger."

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know it's short but I really wanted to end on cliffhanger! Oh and sorry for the not posting in ten million years, but I got super busy! So all right hope you enjoyed, new chapter coming soon, and please R&R!**

**~HeeHee~**

**\/**


End file.
